Lavi un demi
by Nirom
Summary: Attention ! Hérésie suprême à l'intérieur ! Sinon, comme résumer... C'est l'inverse de la fic Kanda 1/2. Un jour, Lavi s'étouffe de rire. Et il attrape le hoquet. Et par un enchainement louche, il se retrouve métamorphosé en...Chapitre 3 enfin publié !
1. Introduction

**Attention. Ceci est l'hérésie suprême ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Une fanfic d'une fanfic ! Mais j'ai l'accord de l'auteur…**

**Cette histoire est donc inspirée (non, pas cpcl ! Non mais oh, vous me prenez pour qui ?) de la fic de Naru-sama,**

**Kanda ½**

**Je me demandais ce que ça donnerait sur Lavi… Alors voili voilou… Lavi ½ !**

**Je vais essayer de respecter le scénario général imposé par Naru-sama tout en transposant sur Lavi… Donc… On va faire ce qu'on peut, hein…**

**Le chapitre number one ressemble beaucoup à celui de Naru-sama, mais la suite devrait différer un peu plus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction : Tout commença par une crise de hoquet…<strong>

C'était une journée normale à la congrégation.

Lavi avait passé sa journée à la bibliothèque, comme à chaque fois qu'il était désoeuvré.

L'après midi touchant à sa fin, son ventre protesta contre le manque d'égard que lui manifestait son propriétaire.

Argl…

Il descendit donc au réfectoire et se commanda de quoi tenir jusqu'au soir. La pièce était inhabituellement pleine aujourd'hui, mais cela devait venir du manque de missions du moment. Les seuls qui n'avaient rien à faire là étaient les gars de la section scientifiques qui traînaient encore, histoire de gagner quelques instants de repos dans leur enfer quotidien. Lavi souris en repérant Allen, derrière une montagne de plats et d'assiettes vides et devant une deuxième, toujours de plats et d'assiettes, mais bien pleins, eux. Le jeune homme préféra cependant s'assoir près de son grand père, lui aussi caché derrière une montagne, mais de livres, cette fois. Et puis, il posa son plateau sur un petit coin de la table et chopa un livre au hasard, par curiosité. Et puis il l'ouvrit. Et puis, finalement, son estomac attendrait.

Il avait quasiment terminé l'ouvrage quand Kanda entra dans le réfectoire. Lavi le regarda en douce commander des sobas et chercher une table ou s'assoir. Il le vit enfin se diriger vers le fond de la salle, où lui-même se trouvait, avec son grand-père… Mais leur table n'était pas praticable. La table juste à côté était celle du Moyashi… Kanda s'y assit, l'air vaguement résigné, à côté de Marie.

Lavi n'avait pas trop fait attention, mais ils étaient tous arrivés : Krory, Miranda, Marie, et Chao-ji, qui mangeait à côté, avec ses amis traqueurs. Lavi regarda un instant avec amusement Kanda ignorer superbement Allen qui cherchait la bagarre et se replongea dans son livre.

C'était sans compter que Moyashi + Bakanda = Vacarme insensé et impossibilité de lire… Lavi soupira et reposa son livre. Maintenant, ces deux abrutis étaient debout, près à se taper sur la gueule… Son grand père, exaspéré par le bruit décida de finir son boulot à la bibliothèque, et avec une force peu commune pour son age, il souleva l'immense pile des livres qu'il avait amené, et il sorti.

Lavi, lui, ressorti son plateau de sur le banc et se mit à manger pensivement. Flûte, ça avait refroidit…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le fracas d'un plateau surchargé qui vint se poser sans aucune douceur sur sa table, en face de lui. Lavi leva son unique œil vert vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui venait de s'installer, l'air renfrogné.

Apparemment, et comme d'habitude, la dispute entre les deux exorcistes avait vidé la salle. Pas qu'elle soit si effrayante, non, mais les gens préfèrent que le plafond sous lequel ils sont reste à sa place, c'est-à-dire, en haut des murs. Et avec Allen et Yuu dans la même pièce, rien n'était moins sur que la condition de plafond.

Leenalee ne tarda pas à les rejoindre (son frère autocollant avait du travail, il l'avait donc lâchée, bon grés mal grés… Elle lança la conversation sur un nouveau qui venait d'arriver de l'aile d'Océanie et qui avait du être super déçut de ne pas pouvoir tuer des Akumas dès son arrivée. Ils riaient joyeusement, mais… Le problème de Leenalee, c'est qu'elle à bien trop de cœur. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards peinés à Kanda qui s'en foutait royalement, sans doute heureux d'avoir la paix.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec nous, Kanda ?

Lavi acquiesça, un sourire légèrement sadique aux lèvres. Il aimait bien embêter le japonais, et ce n'était pas facile, de la où il était. Allen passa la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air quasi dégoûté. De toute façon, la réponse du jeune homme brun lui ferait le plus grand plaisir :

- Non merci, je suis bien là où je suis.

Déçue, Leenalee reprit sa fourchette et piqua dans une pomme de terre d'un air triste.

Allen qui était vexé de voir son amie penaude se retourna vers Kanda et dit :

- Je vois que ce n'est pas la gentillesse qui t'étouffe, espèce d'asocial !

Kanda manqua de s'étouffer. Mais qui c'est qu'était parti tout à l'heure pour ne plus le voir ? Mais le pire, ce fut quand Lavi décida de s'y mettre, lui aussi.

- Ouais ! En plus il l'a fait pleurer, s'pèce de sans cœur !

Kanda les ignora royalement et, d'un geste brusque, attrapa son verre d'eau et but de longues gorgées, histoire d'avoir fini plus vite. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce jeu là. Avec le Lapin-baratineur, il n'avait aucune chance.

La Chinoise, elle, tenta de calmer le jeu, agitant les mains en signe de dénégation.

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas triste ! Je ne pleure pas… (Et effectivement elle ne pleurait pas) et puis vous connaissez Kanda ! Il a toujours été comme ça !

Rétrospectivement, Kanda se dit que c'était gentil, mais… Elle aurait mieux fais de la fermer. Parce que le baka usagi allait rebondir, c'était sur et certain.

-Quoi ! Il te marche sur le pied comme ça depuis si longtemps ? Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire Lenalee ! Bats-toi ! Tu es une femme libre ! cria Lavi en tapant de son poing sur la table.

Kanda ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il passer si simplement de lui à la libération de la femme ? Leenalee du se faire cette réflexion aussi car elle murmura, un peu perdue :

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le sujet de départ…

- Non ! Il a raison ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par ce type efféminé !

Allen pointait du doigt le pauvre Japonais qui n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que de manger en paix, si possible loin du Moyashi, parce que ça finissait toujours comme ça.

Kanda décida qu'il en avait plus que mare de cette tête de vieux prématuré, aussi, il se leva avec la ferme intension d'abréger ses souffrances. {1} Le truc, c'est qu'il n'avait pas finit de boire, et il s'étouffa à moitié en essayant de hurler au Moyashi combien il allait souffrir. Il se retrouva à crachoter de l'eau, plié en deux…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était si risible que Lavi, qui avait jusque là modéré son intérêt pour le débat, explosa littéralement de rire, bientôt (en fait, quasi immédiatement) suivi par Allen.

Leenalee leur jeta à tout les deux un regard « non mais franchement vous deux, vous voyez pas que c'est pas le moment ? » (Ce qui calma Allen illico) et elle alla vers Kanda pour l'aider en demandant :

-Tu vas bien ?

Celui-ci toussa et jeta un regard meurtrier à Lavi, qui continuait de se bidonner stupidement…

Quand celui-ci, qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer le vit, le regardant comme ça, respirant difficilement, les rouge aux joues, les mains sur sa gorge, il redoubla de rire. Mais cette fois, c'était de l'autodérision. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que Yuu lui fasse un visage aussi sexy dans d'autres circonstances. Parce que le brun était vachement sexy, quand il s'étouffait ! Ses long cheveux noirs voletant autour de lui, un peu en pagaille à cause de son agitation, sa frange collée à son front par la sueur, et son T-shirt blanc mouillé dévoilant son corps fin et musclé parce qu'il avait renversé son verre dessus. Alors Lavi se mentait à lui-même, il se persuadait que c'était drôle.

Seulement… Quand il faisait ça…

-Hic !

Lavi s'arrêta un peu de rire et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Hic !

Kanda qui se sentait mieux depuis que le lapin allait mal se redressa et le regarda d'un air supérieur.

- Tsss, Bien fait !

Il s'empara de son plateau et fit volte face, laissant Allen et Leenalee porter secoure à l'autre, qui hoquetait toujours.

Celui-ci les rassura :

-C'est hic ! Bon, je vais hic ! M'en sortir, je hic ! … hic ! Ça devrait hic ! Partir avant hic ! Demain … Hic ! … … Hic ! Ayayaya…Hic !

Les trois amis rire de la mésaventure, et l'après midi fut ponctué des « Hic ! » de Lavi, qui avait décider de limiter ses interventions orales à ce bruits, qu'il plaçait toujours fort a propos, d'ailleurs. De toute façons, demain tout serait finit, il pourrait continuer son livre et tout irait bien.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait… Car le lendemain…

* * *

><p><strong>{1} C'est à ce moment que je commence à changer un peu les événements…<strong>

**Alors, voilà, Comment c'est, Naru-sama ?**

**Bon, j'avoue, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop changé le texte… Ce n'était pas trop dur. Pour la suite… ça va se corser…**

**Alors ? Ceux qui ont lu la première version, celle de Naru-sama (Kanda un demi, je vous mets le lien… Attention ! Enlevez les espaces !)**

h t t p : / / w w .net/s/5847298/1/Kanda_un_demi

** donc, c'était pas mal ? La suite… Ben… Tu publies tous les combiens, Naru ? Que je me fasse une idée. Il faut quand même que je te rattrape avant que tu publies le prochain… Mais j'ai une autre fic en cours…**

**Alors… **

**Et ce n'est que le début !**

**Donc !**

**(Tape fermement sur la table ! l'ordi à côté : Mais ! fais gaffe !)**

**Si ça vaut la peine,**

**review !**

**Si ça vaut pas la peine,**

**review quand même ! (Oh, yeah, je fais des rimes ! )**


	2. Intro bis: Quand Komui Lee s'en mèle

**Bon, donc, voilà, et de deux. **

**Disclamer: je vous renvoit au disclamer du chapitre un de la fic de ma Naru-sama, Kanda un demi. Elle est la véritable propriétaire de l'histoire, je ne fait qu'adapter. Bon, je brode aussi un peu...Beucoup... Bon, okay, trop !**

**Je réponds à la review anonyme ici, hein...**

**Merci à Micheta-chan ^^ La suite arrive... Je crois que je suis plus rapide que Na... Non. Je veux pas mourir, Naru-sama...**

**Merci à toutes celle qui ont reviewé ! (Parce que un revieweur, sur cette fic, je demande à voir...Enfin, rien n'est impossible !)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction Bis ) : Quand Komui Lee s'en mêle…<strong>

Mais le lendemain,… « Hic ! »

Il était incapable de lire dans cet état, et son grand-père jugeait qu'il était trop bruyant, aussi passa t-il la journée dehors, à essayer de trouver un remède, miracle ou pas, à ce fichu hoquet.

On peut dire qu'il essaya plus de chose que quiconque ayant jamais voulut se débarrasser d'un hoquet. Il commença par chercher seul, Leenalee étant à la section scientifique pour rendre service, et Allen étant sans doute en train de taper sur son maître.

Tout d'abord, la première solution qui s'imposait : avoir peur. Le problème, c'était que Lavi n'avait pas peur de grand-chose. Quelque chose que lui ferait peur… Il pensa tout de suite à Kanda, mais…Non, en fait, Kanda ne lui faisait pas peur, il le fascinait. Dommage, ça aurait été un bon prétexte. Il se dirigea tout de même vers la salle d'entraînement pour y trouver… Winter Sokaro, Le 4° Maréchal. Lavi se dit que, après tout, le Maréchal était considéré comme effrayant, à raison, d'ailleurs, il saurait bien lui faire peur. Il fit signe au maréchal qui, malgré le dédain qu'il manifestait envers tout à chacun était curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait le Bookman Jr. Celui-ci l'éclaira d'un seul mot, ou plutôt d'un seul son :

-Hic !

Le Maréchal ouvrit grands les yeux.

-Non, là, tu rêves !

-S'il hic ! Vous plait… Hic ! Je ne connais perso-hic-nne d'autre qui-hic- saurait me faire peur ! Hic !

Personne d'autre qui lui ferait peur ? Intéressant…

-Okay, je tente le coup… Tu vas mourir !

-Hic !

Sans même prendre garde au fait qu'il était interdit d'activer son innocence dans le QG sans raison valable, le Maréchal sorti son arme et la balança à l'endroit ou se trouvait Lavi juste un instant plus tôt. Ce dernier s'était perché sur un des piliers à la grecque qui encombraient le terrain.

-Hic !

Winter détruit le pilier.

-Hic !

Lavi avait encore esquivé.

-Arrête de bouger !

-Hic ? (Traduction : T'es pas un peu malade ?)

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat, cependant, Lavi se retrouva obligé de cesser de fuir. Et comme il n'avait pas son arme sur lui, la seule solution était celle prévue par le Maréchal : mourir. Et malgré tout ça…

-Hic !

Lavi se rendit compte de quelque chose. En fait, il n'avait pas peur du Maréchal. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Et merde. Il ferma son œil vert juste avant que l'innocence de son adversaire ne s'abatte sur lui, et il attendit le choc. Une seconde, deux secondes… Il rouvrit l'œil, interloqué. Entre lui et Sokaro se tenait un Kanda furieux qui avait paré le coup de Maréchal à l'aide de Mûgen. Le Japonais se retourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu veux crever ?

Lavi se contenta de hoqueter.

Kanda, comprenant à moitié de quoi il s'agissait lui adressa un regard méprisant. Quoi, il était encore atteint ? Mais quel boulet incapable ! Il rangea son sabre et s'éloigna en lançant aux deux exorcistes :

-Il est interdit de se battre, de sortir son innocence ou de tuer un exorciste sans raison VALABLE ! Valable, c'est bien clair ? Tsss, ne me mêlez plus à vos stupidités !

-Hic !

Lavi hochât la tête, tristement. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas perdre cette saleté comme ça.

Ayant lu beaucoup de choses, utiles comme inutiles, il avait en mémoire un ouvrage sur le hoquet, et les solutions pour s'en sortir. Il les essaya toutes. TOUTES. Faire tenir en équilibre un verre remplie d'eau sur des baguettes, retenir sa respiration une minute, boire en se bouchant le nez, les oreilles, faire quatre fois le tour de la tour à cloche pieds, prendre un bain glacé, Et bien d'autres, encore… Il alla même jusqu'à mettre un œuf dans sa bouche ! Il du le recracher, d'ailleurs, sous peine de le faire exploser.

Enfin, à la fin de la journée, le résultat était le même :

-Hic !

Il avait faim, il était crevé, il en avait mare du regard condescendant des autres, il en avait mare de cette saleté de pourriture de ***** de Hoquet. Il s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il fallait qu'il aille voir Komui le lendemain pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Cette pensée devint une nécessitée lorsqu'il se réveilla, deux minutes plus tard (Hic !) et ne pus plus se rendormir pour la seconde nuit de suite.

* D'ailleurs (ceci est une anecdote comme il en abonde dans les endroits tels que le cartier général des exorcistes tout comme la fameuse histoire du fantôme des entrepôts souterrains) on raconte qu'un esprit s'est baladé toute la nuit dans les couloirs en hiquetant sur les rêves des malheureux qui dormaient dans les parages. Mais ceci n'est qu'une sorte de « légende urbaine », elle n'a jamais été prouvée. D'autant que le grand père de Lavi ayant décidé de changer de chambre pour dormir cette nuit là n'a jamais pu confirmer si son petit-fils était resté sagement dans son lit ou pas. Fin de parenthèse…*

Le lendemain, très tôt, devant les laboratoires de la scientifique, un tas emmitouflé dans une couverture verte foncée attendait le grand intendant Komui de pied ferme. Enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait, avec deux nuits blanches et trois ou quatre repas sautés à son actif.

Lavi regarda avec un amusement fatigué Lau Shimin, l'exorciste associé de la Maréchale Cloud Nine essayer d'attraper Timcampy. Il les suivit de regard un moment en hoquetant toujours, mais il les perdit de vue lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les laboratoires.

Peu après, des bruits de chutes de choses lourdes, que Lavi soupçonnait être des livres et de verre cassé vinrent troubler le silence du matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. La propriétaire de Lau shimin vint à passer devant Lavi en l'appelant. Le jeune homme hoquetât et lui indiqua l'intérieur des Labos. La Maréchale fronça légèrement les sourcils et appela, plus fermement.

-Lau Shimin !

Le petit singe ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son museau, et ils partirent tous les deux, sans doute vers le réfectoire. Lavi les regarda s'en allez avec envie.

-Hic ! ….

Pourvu que Komui ou Reever, ou quelqu'un, n'importe qui, arrive vite !

Reever arriva bientôt, suivi de Komui. Ils passèrent d'abord devant Lavi s'en le voir et entrèrent dans les laboratoires. Le rouquin sursauta au cri que poussa le commandant de la section scientifique. Il entendit Komui lui rétorquer quelques mots, auxquels l'adjoint répondit, d'abord énervé, puis accablé. Lavi se décida à entrer et vit le désastre qui avait fait hurler le commandant Reever. La fameuse potion qu'il avait mit trois jours à trouver et dont il bassinait les oreilles de toutes l'organisation gisait au sol, recouvrant une dizaine des rapports plus que super importants, et des livres rarissimes. Lavi y jetât un rapide coup d'œil, mais il les avait déjà lu.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que déjà tous les membres de la section scientifique arrivaient et, voyant le désordre, soupiraient. Ils se mirent tous à ranger, fioles, papiers, livres. L'ordre importait peu, selon les consignes que leur donna Reever. Il suffisait que tout soit en sécurité, trié, rangé, classé. Mais essayez donc de ranger les fioles mystères du grand intendant ! Lavi, lui, s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre, hoquetant toujours en encore, des cernes plus que marqués sous les yeux, et un air de vague ressemblance avec un fantôme… Notamment grâce à l'aura de désespoir et de fatigue qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, Johnny s'y fit prendre lorsqu'il voulu ranger le coin où Lavi s'était installé. Il détala comme un lapin, et depuis, une rumeur dit que le démon du bordel de Komui s'est matérialisé dans son bureau et qu'il ne sait dire qu'un seul mot : Hic !

Quand le calme fut enfin revenu dans le laboratoire et que Reever eut déclaré encore une fois qu'il fermerait son Labo à clé, la prochaine fois, Lavi se crut autorisé à sortir.

Reever, la tête posé sur son bureau remarqua enfin sa présence.

-Tien, bonjour, Lavi ! Tu cherches quelque chose ?

L'air sombre, Lavi hoquetât pour toute réponse.

Komui, qui était resté avec le commandant ricana et dit, très doctement :

-Le hoquet, c'est comme tout, laisse le temps faire, ça finira bien par passer !

Lavi se retourna vers lui, avec son aura noire de mort vivant. Il se contenta de fixer Komui, les épaules voûtées, emmitouflé sous sa couette. Le grand intendant se dit que si Lavi avait perdu son sens de l'humour, c'était grave… Le rouquin laissa échapper, dans un hoquet :

-Je suis dans cet état depuis trois jours ! Sauvez moi…

Il avait l'air si abattu que Komui se senti presque coupable d'avoir voulu le laisser se débrouiller.

- J'ai… « Hic ! » Tout essayé « hic ! » J'ai fais « hic ! » tout ce dont je me souvenais « hic ! » pour chasser « hic ! » ce maudi… « Hic ! » hoquet… Mon grand-père veut « hic ! » même plus « hic ! » dormir dans la « hic ! » même chambre que « hic ! » moi… « Hic ! » Je peux pas dormir, pas « hic ! » manger,… « Hic ! » Je peux mê « hic ! » me pas li « hic ! » re… Pitié… Hic !

Lavi était au bord des larmes. Reever se chargea de le consoler pendant que Komui fouillait dans ses multiples étagères remplies de fioles inquiétantes.

- Je crois que j'ai une potion qui facilite la respiration… ça doit être quelque part par là…

-Hic ? Les yeux de Lavi se remplirent d'espoir.

Reever se rendit soudain compte d'une chose. A ce moment-ci, la situation lui rappelait un vieux compte… Celui de la petite sirène… Au moment où, prête à tout, elle accepte une potion bizarroïde des mains d'une sorcière cinglée… [1] En plus, il se souvenait bien de cette potion, c'était celle qu'il utilisait pour son asthme, et… Elle faisait partie des étagères qui avaient été chamboulées… Finalement, Komui sorti une fioles transparente et la tendit à Lavi qui en avala le contenu sans faire de chichis. Il fit une grimace dégoutée.

-Beurk… C'est infect ce truc !

Reever leva un sourcil étonné, devant la fiole vide que lui tendait Lavi.

- Ah ? Pourtant, je l'ai mélangée à du sirop de cerise, je trouvais que ça donnait un goût pas mal … [2]

-Je n'aime pas vraiment le sirop de cerise… Trop sucré.

Komui, lui, était assez surpris :

-Tu as des problèmes respiratoires, toi ? Je ne m'en étais jamais app…[3]

Reever lui fit les gros yeux.

-Oui, depuis que je suis tout gamin.

Lavi senti qu'il était temps de laisser les deux adultes seuls… Il n'avait plus le hoquet, juste une horrible envie de vomir et un mal de ventre épouvantable. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis la veille. Il s'en alla en les remerciant joyeusement.

Reever pris la fiole en se disant qu'il allait devoir en refaire. Mais… Dans l'étagère, il restait une fiole, identique à celle qu'il tenait, mais pleine et contenant un liquide légèrement rosé. Il hésitât un instant… Il était pourtant persuadé de n'en avoir plus qu'une en réserve… Soudain, il se retourna vers Komui qui sursauta.

-J'avais laissé une fiole transparente comme ça, (il désigna celle qui était vide) tu n'en aurais pas profité pour la remplir avec une de tes préparations bizarres ?

Komui leva les yeux vers le plafond, l'air de réfléchir…

- Ah ! Si ! Je sais ce que…

Il jetât un œil vers la direction d'où Lavi s'était retiré… Reever le regarda faire ce geste, horrifié. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Le commandant de la première section scientifique le rompit, mal-à-l'aise…

-On fait quoi ?

Komui prit son air contrarié, se grattant le menton pensivement. Puis, au bout d'une minute, il fit, innocemment,

-Rien.

Reever eut un mouvement de recul. Non, il n'oserait pas… Devant la tête que faisait son subordonné, Komui justifiât :

-Bah… Le plus important, c'est qu'il n'ait plus son hoquet, non ? Il est inutile de précipiter les choses. Quand il lui arrivera quelque chose, il viendra de lui-même.

- Quand ? Même pas « s' il lui arrive quelque chose», QUAND ?

Komui l'interrompit, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

- Chuuuuuut… On est au courant de rien ! Motus et bouche cousue, sinon…

Le grand intendant sorti de sa poche un flacon vert… Et sorti de la pièce en sifflotant, laissant son subordonné scandalisé.

Lavi se sentait mal. Il s'était traîné jusqu'au toilettes, mais s'était écrouler avant d'avoir pu s'asseoir dans une cabine.

Kanda le trouva les mains crispées sur son ventre, l'air de souffrir le martyr.

Il s'arrêtât devant lui, le lapin ne l'avait pas encore remarqué… C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Il poussa la jambe du roux du bout du pied.

-Oy, ça va ?

Lavi leva son œil embué vers lui, le visage à la fois pâle et rougit. Il souffla :

-A ton avis ?

Kanda détailla un peu le lapin débile. Non seulement il avait l'air mal, mais le japonais ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu au réfectoire depuis la fameuse affaire de l'étouffement. De plus, il semblait ne pas avoir dormit depuis non plus. Mouai… Bon, okay. Il avait posé une question débile.

-Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

Lavi le retint par un pant de son pantalon et murmura avec toutes les forces et la persuasion qui lui restait.

-S'il te plait… retourner dans ma chambre…

Kanda le toisa de haut, une imperceptible nuance rouge sur les oreilles. Il soupira enfin, et se pencha pour l'aider à se lever. Malgré son état, Lavi s'étonna de ce geste, mais il ne dit rien. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il finira dans les mains de l'infirmière en chef…[4]

Le Japonais le soutint jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivée à celle-ci, le kendoka voulut entrer mais Lavi rassembla ses dernières forces pour se détacher de lui et entrer tout seul. Il ne voulait pas que Kanda le voie comme ça. Si pitoyablement faible… Il avait sûrement déjà perdu tout le peu d'estime qu'il lui portait… Il ne voulait pas descendre plus bas. Alors il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Kanda resta un moment devant la porte, à contempler les jointures, distraitement. Le Bookman n'était décidément pas dans son état ordinaire… Tsss, pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en faisait pour ce stupide lapin ? Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout. Mais quand même… Il n'avait même pas dit merci, lui d'habitude si prompt à parler…

En réalité, si Lavi n'avait pas remercié, c'était qu'il n'avait plus la force de dire un mot. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, rompant le contact avec le kendoka, son envie de vomir reprit le dessus sur sa volonté de manger, et il se précipita vers la salle de bains de sa chambre. Il y passa la fin de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, ratant le départ de son grand-père en mission. Vers minuit, enfin, Lavi eut le courage de sortir des toilettes pour s'écrouler sur son lit et sombrer immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, il devait être environs neuf heures. Il bougea ses membres un à uns, se concentrant sur le plafond pour faire face à une éventuelle vague de douleur. Il soupira de soulagement, constatant qu'elle ne venait pas et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir passer une journée « normale » sans que son corps ne fasse des siennes. Il se leva, encore groggy, terriblement affaiblit par les trois derniers jours qu'il avait passés en hoquetant ou en vomissant. Tous les médecins s'accorderont à vous dire que ce ne sont pas des activités saines. De plus, n'ayant rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille, la fin nouait son estomac. Mais somme toute, il allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux !

Lavi se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, et contempla son reflet trente secondes. Quels cernes il avait ! Enfin, c'était normal, considérant ces derniers jours. Il secoua la tête et se rinça le visage à l'eau froide pour se réveiller totalement avant de prendre une douche… Non un bain ! Un bon bain chaud. Et après, il irait manger.

Aveuglé par l'eau qui lui coulait sur la figure, il se saisit d'une serviette et s'essuyât. Une fois sec, il ouvrit son œil et il constata LE changement.

Il en restât d'abord figé de stupéfaction.

Puis il émit un gémissement… Beaucoup trop aigu à son goût.

Qu'est ce qui venait encore de lui tomber dessus ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Je veux pas dire, moi, mais en plus, Lavi est roux, comme Arielle (du moins dans le dessin animé de WDP (Walt Disney Picture) et Komui à les cheveux noirs, comme une sorcière, alors…<strong>

**[2] Au fait, Naru-sama, tu dis que Kanda n'a jamais mangé de cerises… Euh… Mais Kanda est japonais, non ? Et les cerisiers en fleurs, qui font la fierté du japon ? C'était juste comme ça, en passant.**

**[3] ... Alalaaa, pourtant, avec tout ce qu'ils font tous les deux, il aurait du... Bon okay, okay, range Komurin, je dirais plus rien !**

**[4] Nooooooon, Pas ça !**

**Dinc, voilà. Alors, Naru-sama ? Des commentaires ? J'ai rajouté des trucs, mais je crois que je m'en suis bien tiré… Enfin, j'espère…**

**Et, Naru-sama, est ce que l'innocence fonctionne toujours avec le changement ?**

**Et au fait, tu dis que les vomissements, c'est cru… Mais la plupart du temps, quand tu vomis, c'est que c'est cuit ! (MuHAHAHAHA, le jeu de mots pourris… Pardon.) Plus sérieusement, quand on en parle comme ça, cf chapt 1 de Kanda ½ et ci-dessus, je ne trouve pas ça si cru… Enfin bref.**

**Review !**

**Pour que je sache enfin !**

**Quoi ?**

**Aucune importance.**

**Je veux le savoir.**

**- [Review this Story]**


	3. Chapter 1, Quand Adam devient Eve

**Disclamer : Hoshino-sama pour les personnages, Rumiko Takahashi pour certaines données et Naru-sama pour le reste ^^**

**Résumé : Bah, remix de la fic de Naru 12021, Mais si vous êtes là, vous devez bien le savoir, non ? Je précise que j'ai pris de grandes libertés dans ce chapitre… Dans la suite aussi, sûrement.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1, Quand Adam devient Eve…<p>

Reever, inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la fameuse fiole que Lavi avait bue cherchait la potion manquante à l'aide d'une liste qu'il avait fait avant le chamboulement. Au bout de 87 produits, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, il finit par trouver le manquant. Non ! C'était… Pas possible ! Pauvre Lavi ! Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi son chef ne voulait pas le lui dire… ! Il reparti en courant dans les couloirs à la recherche dudit chef irresponsable.

µ*µ

Lavi frotta son unique œil vert et l'écarquilla tant qu'il pu. C'était … La tête lui tourna et il s'assit à même le sol, enfin, il y tomba plus qu'il ne s'y assit.

Son corps avait changé, et ce en à peine quelques secondes puisqu'il était absolument sur d'être comme normal en se levant !

Oui… Il ne se sentais pas comme d'habitude, tout son corps semblait différent, il le ressentait comme… s'était dur de mettre des mots là-dessus… Toutes les sensations étaient différentes, mais pas altérées ou optimisées, non, plutôt comme s'il ne percevait pas le monde avec les mêmes « outils » ou « sens » qu'avant. Encore, au niveau de l'Ouie, de l'odorat ça allait, mais il était sérieusement perturbé au niveau du toucher… Quand à la vue, il lui semblait que le monde était plus grand, plus spacieux… Mais ça avait peut-être un rapport avec le reste.

Le reste.

Justement.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, de manière à percevoir son corps dans son ensemble. Ouai. C'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait avoir vu dans le miroir tout à l'heure. Il inspira un grand coup et baissa les yeux vers… Sa poitrine. Il enleva son t-shirt (désormais trop grand) rapidement, non sans constater qu'il avait perdu au niveau des épaules, et contempla avec une certaine stupéfaction les deux seins qui lui avait poussé. Du reste, du point de vue d'un homme, ils étaient parfaits. Ni trop petits ni trop grands, parfaitement ronds. Du doigt, il effleura sa peau à cet endroit et frémis. Quelle sensation étrange ! Pas désagréable, mais…

Il regarda ses mains. Elles n'étaient plus larges et grandes mais longues et fines. Il lui sembla aussi que sa peau avait clairci. Il se remit debout en faisant attention, la tête lui tournait. Son pantalon glissa au sol, pendant cette action et il pu remarquer qu'il ne remplissait plus son caleçon… Ce dernier ne tenait plus que sur ses hanches, d'ailleurs. Il se refixa dans le miroir. Son ventre était plat, sa taille plus mince, et plus de trace de ses abdos, du moins en surface. Ses bras étaient fins, ses jambes aussi, longues avec ça, ses cheveux avaient poussés, eux aussi. Et, par contre, sa taille avait diminuée. Il n'avait plus non plus de pomme d'Adam, et son visage lui semblait plus fin.

En gros, il était devenu… Une fille.

Il restait lui-même, avec son œil vert, son deuxième borgne, ses cheveux roux, mais en fille. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut : « Mais comment j'ai chopé ça ? » et tout de suite après : « Merde ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à grand père ? »

Puis, avec un peu de recul : « Et aux autres ? Grand-père est parti, j'ai un peu de temps, mais…» son ventre gronda. Comment descendre sans se faire remarquer ? Surtout avec sa tignasse rousse et son œil borgne… Tout le monde le reconnaîtrait ! Tant pis. Il n'aurait qu'à mentir ! Il avait trop faim. Il enfila un nouveau t-shirt, le plus petit qu'il pu trouver dans sa garde robe, (les habits de pandas ne laissaient pas passer sa poitrine) et sera sa ceinture jusqu'au dernier cran pour son pantalon tienne et il –elle désormais- sorti de sa chambre. Juste au moment ou Kanda passait. Et merde. Lavi fit semblant de l'ignorer et marcha en direction du réfectoire sans tenir compte de lui. Enfin… Sans tenir compte… Elle sentait bien le regard glacé du japonais sur sa nuque qui lui donnait des frissons. Finalement, cela ne rata pas. Le brun appela, un peu hésitant :

-… Lavi ?

Ce dernier prit une grande décision. Il se retourna avec un grand sourire et demanda :

-Oui ?

Le japonais ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le… La rousse qui était devant lui eut un air inquiet et déclara joyeusement :

-Ah, je suppose que vous appeliez mon frère ! Je suis la jumelle de Lavi, je porte le même nom que lui et on se ressemble beaucoup… Vous êtes ?

-…

-Allô ?

Kanda n'en revenait pas. Deux Lapins ! Et c'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à son frère, physiquement… D'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce qu'elle portait ses vêtements ?

Voyant les yeux de l'exorciste se poser sur ces habits, elle eut un sourire d'excuses :

-Mon frère est partit très rapidement pour aider papy, alors j'ai du venir très vite, je n'ai pas de rechanges… Vous n'en auriez pas ? Ce n'est pas très pratique…

Le japonais repensa à quelque chose. Quelque chose qui traînait dans son placard depuis que son maître (Tiedoll) le lui avait « offert »… Bien sur, il n'avait jamais servit. Voyant le brun pensif, Lavi demanda, sans oser y croire de peur de rire supplia sans espérer une quelconque réponse :

-Vous avez quelque chose ? S'il vous plait, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire !

Sans doute le japonais devait être très très choqué, car il hochât la tête et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Là, il ouvrit sa penderie et en sorti… Un Kimono japonais tout a fait ravissant. La jeune fille ouvrit grand son œil avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Whaaaa ! Je peux vraiment l'essayer ?

Kanda, toujours silencieux hocha la tête. Sans aucune pudeur, Lavi enleva son pantalon avant de remarquer que le brun la regardait toujours, l'air de plus en plus choqué. Elle rougit un peu.

-Pardon… Je peux aller dans la salle de bain ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle y fila rapidement, emportant la tenue avec elle.

Celle-ci était très complète, il y avait les chaussettes et les chaussures qui allait avec, et Lavi trouva même dans une poche une petite épingle à cheveux avec un papillon rose dessus.

Elle avait lu quelques livres sur comment mettre une obi, et elle ne se débrouilla pas trop mal.

Quand elle se représenta devant Kanda, elle ressemblait à une petite poupée japonaise. Mais elle avait toujours une touffe sur la tête. Ses cheveux étaient tellement emmêlés qu'elle n'avait même pas voulu y mettre la pince, de peur de l'abîmer. Le brun, qui avait l'habitude des cheveux longs, le remarqua et alla prendre une brosse qu'il lui tendit. Elle le remercia et essaya de se brosser les cheveux, mais si maladroitement qu'il du intervenir. (Tssss !) Pour tout dire, c'était ça ou son beau sablier se faisait exploser par la brosse, (elle l'avait manqué la première fois qu'elle avait jaillit des mains de Lavi). Celle-ci s'excusait platement pendant qu'il lui brossait les cheveux quand Leenalee entra dans la pièce.

Elle ne vit pas un japonais soucieux de sa chambre en train de peigner une fille incapable et maladroite, non. Elle vit seulement Kanda, installé sur son lit dans le dos d'une fille rougissante (soit dis en passant, il n'y avait pas de chaise dans la pièce, pas plus que de bureau, d'étagère, de choses inutiles). Elle allait s'excuser et sortir précipitamment quand la jeune fille releva le visage vers elle et la fixa de son œil vert. L'autre étant caché par un bandeau noir.

-La… Lavi ?

La demoiselle sourit :

-Je suis sa sœur jumelle ! Je m'appelle comme lui. Vous êtes ?

-Lee… Leenalee…

-Enchantée !

Sans aucune gène, elle désigna du pouce Kanda qui ne s'était pas arrêté, levant à peine des yeux froids sur Leenalee et demanda à la nouvelle venue :

-Et lui ? Comment il s'appelle ?

-Yuu Kanda… Tu… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Lavi nia de la tête :

-Non, je suis arrivé tôt ce matin, j'ai voyagé toute la nuit…

Bon, voilà qui pourrais expliquer ses cernes.

-Mais… tu n'as pas passé le gardien ?

-Moi ? Non, je suis passé par l'autre côté… C'est Lavi qui m'a fait entrer… Pourquoi, c'est mal ?

Elle avait pris un air d'enfant qui craint d'avoir fait une bêtise et semblait tellement innocente que Leenalee s'empressa de dire que bien sur que non alors que bien sur que si.

-Merci !

Kanda venait de finir de la peigner. Elle sorti l'épingle et remonta ses cheveux à la manière de Chomesuke avant de la l'y coincer. Elle s'inclina légèrement avec grace, comme elle avait vu les japonaises le faire.

Son ventre émit un grondement sourd. Il n'avait attendu que trop longtemps ! Elle rougit un peu et s'excusa encore une fois.

Kanda haussa les épaules et ils sortirent tous les trois de sa chambre pour aller manger.

Le trajet ne fut pas silencieux mais chacun des trois était surpris. Lavi de la gentillesse de Kanda, Kanda de l'apparition soudaine de la sœur de Lavi quand celui-ci était si mal la veille, et Leenalee des deux…

Lavi (enfin, sa sœur) fit une entrée remarquée dans la grande salle à manger du QG, tout les regards s'étaient instantanément tournés vers elle et les murmures emplissaient déjà le réfectoire. Il faut dire qu'elle était ravissante en kimono. Celui-ci était rouge fushia avec des motif de feuilles mortes et s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux roux. Pendant le repas, personne n'osa l'approcher à cause Kanda, mais tout le monde resta fixé sur elle.

Lavi supporta sans mal la pression, se disant que son mensonge improvisé était parfait ! Il pouvait TOUT expliquer. Et en plus, il avait eu droit à une séance seul(e) à seul avec son Yuu chéri ! Il eut cette pensée et son cœur se sera. Le beau japonais ne remettrait jamais ça. Et même si c'était le cas, quand il redeviendrait un homme, soit il devrait tout lui expliquer, et renoncer à lui, soit renoncer à lui d'abord et disparaître avec Panda sans explications quand sa fonction de Bookman l'exigerait.

Il prit alors une grande décision.

Peut importe le temps que ça durerait, il en profiterait un maximum. Pour conquérir Yuu, pour arrêter de lire, pour changer.

La sœur de Lavi ne serait pas une Bookman.

Non.

Elle aurait droit à un cœur.

µ*µ

Ce fut donc dans un réfectoire en émois et dans une tenue tout à fait inattendue que Reever, traînant son supérieur par les oreilles, trouva Lavi. Celui… Celle-ci discutait tranquillement avec Leenalee et lui demandait si elle pourrait lui prêter des habits, si elle devait rester. Leenalee s'inquiéta de savoir si la jeune fille restait encore longtemps ou pas et elle lui répondit que tout dépendrait de Panda et du grand intendant. SURTOUT du grand intendant, rajouta t-elle en voyant celui-ci arriver.

A vrai dire, Lavi avait déjà une idée de vengeance derrière la tête. Et il n'aurait aucun remords. Strictement aucun. Après tout, a cause de ce bête type, il risquait de compromettre a jamais son avenir en tant que Bookman… Bon, sur une décision personnelle soit, mais que les circonstances l'avaient poussé à prendre.

Elle commença par lui envoyer en pleine face un sourire magnifique et par déclarer bien haut :

-Ah ! Grand intendant ! Leenalee me demandait justement combien de temps j'allais rester !

Tout le réfectoire tendit l'oreille.

Komui eut un air crispé derrière ses lunettes. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux et de dire :

-Nous allons en discuter dans mon bureau, si tu veux bien…

-Mais bien sur ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle se leva, effectivement, et cria joyeusement à Leenalee :

-A la prochaine fois !

Komui grimaça encore de plus belle.

µ*µ

Une fois dans le bureau de l'intendant, Ce dernier ferma la porte et pria Lavi de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit avec grace, tout en le surveillant d'un œil.

Komui commença par engueuler Lavi pour le chahut qu'il avait causé et pour ces mensonges. Mauvaise tactique. Lavi se leva lentement en parlant de même.

-Et j'aurais du faire quoi ? Dire à tout le monde que Komui Lee, grand intendant de la congrégation de l'ombre distribue des potions dont il ne connaît pas l'utilité ni les fonctions à tout va ? Ou mieux, qu'il a en permanence sous la main une substance pas très nette qui transforme les gens en filles ? Ou bien j'aurais tout simplement du attendre dans ma chambre que Monsieur veuille bien me prévenir que je pouvais changer de sexe ? Et mourir de faim seul pendant que sa seigneurie continue à foutre la merde dans le monde ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça foutait dans vos armoires ? Non ! Je veux même pas le savoir !

Tout en parlant, Lavi avait avancé vers le grand intendant qui était acculé contre le mur coincé par le … La rousse furieuse dont l'unique œil vert lançait des éclairs tout en gardant sur le visage un sourire qui le rendait effrayant.

Sentant bien que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait à rien, il se contenta de demander :

-Comment tu as su que ça venait d'ici ?

-Oh, rien de plus simple, répondit sombrement la jeune fille. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis trois jours à part votre potion. Et comme par hasard, c'est justement après l'avoir bu que j'ai eu d'horribles crampes d'estomac, et que ce matin je suis devenu comme ça !

-Il y a un moyen de te retransformer…

Komui hésitât un moment, son regard glissa sur le kimono de Lavi. Selon ses sources, il était à Kanda… Est-ce qu'il prenait le risque de l'abîmer ? Son goût du théâtrale l'emporta sur sa prudence (de toute façon guère développée) et il renversa son café sur la tête de l'exorciste en face de lui.

Cela lui valut une bonne droite dans la mâchoire. D'un Lavi redevenu normal, qui plus est. Heureusement pour le chef de la section scientifique, le kimono n'avait pas trop souffert, ni du café, ni du changement de taille de son porteur. Celui-ci se dépêcha de l'ôter et de le plier soigneusement. Puis il contempla de nouveau son corps, de nouveau masculin.

-C'est définitif, au moins ?

-Hem…. Non.

Lavi lui refit son sourire tu-vas-morfler-très-bientôt-mais-keep-cool-boy et Reever prit précipitamment les explications en charge.

-En fait, l'eau que tu as bue provient d'une source en chine, une des fameuses sources « Jusenko ». Je suppose que tu en a déjà entendu parler…

-Moui… C'est ces sources magiques ou divers animaux se sont noyé et depuis les gens qui s'y trempent se transforment ?

-Oui. Et ce que tu as bu vient de la source de la jeune fille. C'est-à-dire que chaque fois que tu toucheras de l'eau froide, tu deviendras une fille. Inversement, dès que tu touches de l'eau chaude, tu redeviens garçon.

-Il y a un antidote ?

-Euh… Ben… C'est-à-dire que…

-Non.

C'était Komui qui avait répondu. Reever le fusilla du regard alors que Lavi passait sa main sur son visage et s'asseyait en soupirant.

S'en suivit un silence pesant pendant lequel Reever lançait à son chef des regards meurtriers. Mais celui-ci s'inquiétait plutôt de ce que Lavi tenait dans sa main. Son maillet. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Sauf qu'il grossissait d'un cran à chaque seconde, avec l'énervement de Lavi.

Finalement Reever lâchât :

-C'est pas si mal, un corps de fille… Tu peux faire plein de choses avec… Pense à tous les mecs qui en rêvent…

-Pas si mal ?

La voix de Lavi avait un drôle d'accent…

Reever se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

Lavi avait rangé son maillet, (il n'avait pas envie que toute la congrégation débarque) mais il empoignait le scientifique par le col avec force. (Rappelons bien que le roux était encore en caleçon…)

-A cause de ça, je vais peut-être devoir abandonner mon rêve ! Je vais devoir me méfier de tous les liquides qui m'approchent 24 heures sur 24 ! Je vais devoir faire gaffe d'avec qui je couche pour pas me retrouver enceinte ! Je vais devoir doubler ma garde robe ! Je sais même pas ce que je vais devenir si papy ne me reprends pas ! Je vais devoir mentir à la moitié du monde pendant le reste de ma vie ! Et vous trouvez ça « PAS SI MAL ? »

Komui décida d'intervenir avant que son subordonné ne meure étranglé.

-Attends ! Il y a peut-être un moyen !

Lavi tourna vers lui un œil impitoyable. S'il se trompait,…

- Ma grand-mère me parlait souvent de ces sources quand je vivais encore en chine. J'ai même une amie qui est tombée dans l'une d'elle…

-Viens en au fait !

-J'y arrive. Depuis qu'elle est tombée dans cette source, elle se transforme en homme quand elle touche de l'eau froide…

-Donc, si j'en bois, je pourrais redevenir un humain normal ?

Il avait reposé Reever à terre mais ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Komui hochât la tête. Il voulait être sur de la sauvegarde de son adjoint.

- Oui, normalement. Bak y est déjà et j'ai étudié les composantes de ces sources quand j'étais là bas… Si ça ne marche pas, je devrait quand m^me pouvoir te fournir un antidote.

Pauvre Lavi quand m^me quand il y pensait… D'abord le hoquet et plus de dodo et de nourriture pendant trois jours, puis le mal de ventre, puis ça…

-C'est pas mon mois… Lavi lâchât le col de Reever qui soupira silencieusement, et il se r'assit. Je suppose que la suite va être pire… Mais bon. Vous n'auriez pas des vêtements de rechange pour moi ? Histoire que je ne me balade pas comme ça dans les couloirs…

Reever hochât la tête et s'en fut chercher ses propres habit de rechange. Certe, ils serraient un peu grands pour Lavi, mais ils feraient l'affaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Je viens de me rendre compte… <strong>

**Naru-sama à croisé Ranma avec Kanda. Bon. **

**Moi je l'ai fait avec Lavi. Bon. **

**Ranma est tombé dans la source de la jeune fille. Bon. **

**Du coup, il se transforme en jeune fille. Bon. **

**Lavi, il à bu de cette eau, du coup, il se transforme en fille aussi. Bon.**

**Le père de Ranma, il est tombé dans la source du… PANDA ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Du coup, il se transforme en Panda. Bon. **

**Quel est le seul membre connu de la famille de Lavi ? Mais c'est Papy Bookman ! Et à quoi son petit fils le compare sans arrêt ? **

**Maintenant, vous voyez ce à quoi je veux en venir ? C'est incroyable, non ? **

**Je précise que si Naru-sama avait un garçon pour l'aider, ce n'est pas mon cas… Donc, j'ai pensé à ce qu'y m'arriverait si je me transformais en garçon. A ce propos, un mot au sujet des revieweuses qui pensait que Lavi se ferrait des trucs tous seul… Vous vous tripoteriez vous, si vous deveniez des mecs ? Moi non. Enfin, je pense… **

**La suite au prochain épisode !**

**Reviews !**


	4. 2, Quand Lavi ne passe pas inaperçut

**Auteur : Alors… D'abord Hoshino-sama et Rumiko Takanashi-sama, Puis Naru-sama, Puis … Ben … Moi… Je suis en bout de ligne… C'est là que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une newbies… Alalala… **

**J'ai fait mon disclamer en même temps, hein…**

**Résumé : Au fait, j'ai un vrai remède, contre le hoquet ! Il faut bailler, à ce qu'il parait. Ça marche ! Donc, fanfic de la fic de Naru-sama, qui a bien voulu me la confier, Kanda ½ ! En attendant qu'elle publie (enfin !) la suite, voici la mienne.**

**Couple : Lavi x Kanda, Peut-être Lavi x Allen (très très très léger) et Allen x Leenalee ^^ et Miranda x Mari**

**Note de l'auteur : Quoi, il vous en faut encore ? Bon alors je précise que je travaille avec la fic (du moins sa copie) de Naru sama à côté et que toute mes intro sont … Pas calquée, mais parallélisées sur elle…**

_**Merci aux revieweuses (parce que j'ai pas vu de revieweurs) et à tous les autres, d'ailleurs, merci au monde d'être là pour me permettre d'exister,… C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous présente ce chapitre…**_

_***Grande, immense, gigantesque courbette très très très appuyée qui vous prouve toute ma reconnaissance…* **_

_**(Là, Naru-sama à mis que son chapitre était nul. ET MOI, JE DEVRAIS DIRE QUOI ?)**_

_**Bon, il parait que la fin ne correspond pas à l'histoire du livre (sans doute l'histoire du passé de Kanda… Naru-sama ? Moi j'en tient compte, j'ai tout lu jusqu'au chapitre205… D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est au courant de la sortie de la suite, qu'il (ou elle) m'informe !)**_

_**Pour ce qui est du couple Allen x Leenalee, ça va être… Très très très parodique. (Et oui, j'aime dire très très très.)**_

_**Et comme c'est un peu long pour une introduction, passons tout de suite au chapitre, voulez vous ? Bonne lecture, nous espérons que le vol (plané) vous sera agréable…**_

_**PS : Et oui, encore ! Naru-sama, je crois que je suis obligé de changer le titre de ce chapitre, vu ce que j'ai mis dans le précédent. Je le rappelle, ton titre était « Quand Kanda essaye de passer inaperçu »… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? **_

_**Donc… **_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Lavi (version homme) descendait au réfectoire, habillé d'un T-shirt moulant et d'un pantacourt avec une ceinture, pour le cas où il se faisait transformer pendant le trajet.<p>

Comme par un fait exprès, Miranda passait par là, munie… D'une bassine pleine d'eau. Gelée.

Lavi eut tout le temps de s'en apercevoir quand tout le contenue de ladite bassine lui tomba dessus alors qu'il essayait de rattraper Miranda avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, s'étant prit le pied dans sa robe. Il (enfin, elle maintenant) jura. Mais qui était l'inconscient avait eu l'idée stupide de confier une bassine d'eau à Miranda ? Finalement, il renonça intérieurement à remonter dans sa chambre pour se retransformer. Il y avait moins de risques à être fille, l'eau froide était plus _**courante**_ que l'eau chaude.

Miranda elle, ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était sure d'avoir vu Lavi, mais… Elle avait du confondre, à cause de l'apparence générale et des cheveux roux. La jeune fille trempée qui l'avait retenue lui souri gentiment :

-Bonjours. Ça va ?

-O… Oui… Vous êtes la sœur de Lavi ?

- Oui ! Je m'appelle Lavi aussi.

Elle regarda la bassine gisant par terre.

-Pourquoi vous en aviez besoins ?

-Je… Je voulais…

La pauvre exorciste était rouge de honte. Lavi décida que ce n'était pas très important et ramassa le récipient.

-Allez, venez, on va la reremplir. Mais c'est moi qui vous la porte ! ^^

-Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Vous êtes toute mouillée… Et en plus je vous fais porter mes affaires… Je suis vraiment une incapable…

Lavi soupira intérieurement.

Elle posa la bassine par terre, pris Miranda par les mains et commença.

-Mademoiselle. Il faut que vous ayez plus confiance en vous ! Vous êtes belle, aimable, adorable même ! Votre maladresse est un peu encombrante, sûrement, mais c'est elle qui fait votre charme ! Et puis, il faut arrêter de vous calfeutrer dans des robes aussi austères ! Le noir vous va à ravir, mais je suis sure que vous pouvez vous permettre un peu plus de fantaisie. Oui. Laissez moi vous habiller, un de ces jours ! S'il vous plait ! Je suis sure de trouver quelque chose qui vous ira très bien !

Lavi qui avait commencé par vouloir moraliser Miranda finissait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je demanderais de l'aide à Leenalee aussi !

La timide exorciste ne pouvais pas répliquer, la sœur de Lavi baratinait comme lui, alors elle promis. Et puis, peut-être que cette extravagante jeune fille pourrais l'aider… Elles allèrent remplir la bassine d'eau froide et Miranda conduisit Lavi aux terrains d'entraînement. Celle-ci demanda bien sur où on était, pour coller à son rôle, et Miranda lui expliqua. Elle ouvrit la porte du troisième terrain, ou Marie et Kanda combattaient. Lavi regarda Marie quitter le terrain et parler avec une Miranda rougissante qui lui tendait la bassine pour qu'il se rafraîchisse le visage. Tiens donc… Ces deux là… Elle les laissa seuls et rejoint Kanda, qui s'essuyait dans une serviette.

-Bonjours !

Pas de réponse. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un lapin, comme l'autre.

-Merci encore pour hier … Je dois te rendre le ki…

Ah ! Quand même !

Kanda venait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Le japonais jeta un regard aux alentours avant de la relâcher, Marie était trop occupé avec Miranda pour avoir entendu, même avec son ouie sur développée.

-Qu'est ce que tu crains ?

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours par une épaule.

-Tiedoll. C'est un maréchal. C'est lui qui m'a offert le Kimono. Enfin… Il m'a forcé à le prendre. Il me prend pour son fils, cet enf… Il serait dingue s'il apprenait que je l'ai _**donné**_ à une fille !

-Parce qu'avec un mec, ça conviendrait ?

-Hé, tu me prends pour quoi, toi ?

-Bah, je sais pas… Mon frère avait l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier…

-Tsss…

Kanda venait de tourner la tête et Lavi eut l'impression qu'il avait rougit, pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Ce stupide Lapin passait son temps à m'emmerder, je vois pas comment tu es arrivée à cette conclusion !

Elle relèverait le « Lapin » plus tard.

-Bah, il parlait beaucoup de toi quand il m'écrivait… Il disait que tu étais très beau, il avait raison.

-Haiiiin ?

-Oui, il m'a décrit tes beaux cheveux noirs, ta peau d'albâtre, ton corps de rêv…

-Putain, mais quel…

-Oui ? Il avait aussi dit que tu étais très susceptible et que tu ne parlais à personne… C'est vrai ? Tu parles avec moi, pourtant… Mais les autres ne t'approchent pas trop … J'ai droit à un traitement de faveur parce que je suis la sœur de Lavi ? Il est quoi pour toi ?

Le japonais ne voyait pas trop quoi répondre à ça… Lavi, c'était… Un rouquin facétieux, plus ou moins survolté, imprudent, menteur, passionné par les livres, avec, il devait bien le reconnaître une mémoire exceptionnelle et de vrais talents au combat, mais un humour bien trop pourri pour lui. Mais justement, qu'est ce qu'il représentait pour lui ? Et lui, que représentait-il pour Lavi ? Cette question lui venait à l'esprit pour la première, et elle le tourmenta étonnamment… Apparemment, le lapin semblait le trouver à son goût, au moins physiquement… A moins que sa sœur fasse ça pour se moquer de lui… Ou que ça vienne directement du roux en personne… Alors, que répondre ? Et puis, un éclaire de géni.

-Un crétin de stupide lapin.

Lavi éclata de rire c'était bien Kanda, ça !

Celui-ci la regarda étrangement.

-Tu es bizarre…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Plus que mon frère ?

-Non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là. Vous avez les mêmes réactions, les mêmes cicatrices, les mêmes goûts vestimentaires, … Mais…

-…Pas le même corps. (Kanda fronça les sourcils.) N'est ce pas ? Nous sommes très liés, tous les deux. Bien plus qu'on ne peut le croire, d'ailleurs…

Le samouraï brun regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille rousse, elle avait baissé les yeux en disant ces derniers mots, à la manière de son frère quand il pensait à quelque chose de sombre ou désagréable. Pour autant que ce lapin puisse trouver quoique ce soit de désagréable… Il était presque sur que rien, strictement rien ne pouvait dégoûter ce type… Peut-être même pas la sodomie… Il eut un sursaut horrifié. IL AVAIT PENSE QUOI ? LA ? A L'INSTANT ?

Lavi le regardait, amusée.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Mal à l'aise pour la première fois de sa vie, il bégaya qu'il devait s'entraîner, et il retourna dans le sable de l'arène.

Elle le regarda manier son sabre, plus vite que le vent, pourchassant des ennemis invisibles pendant un petit moment, surveillant Mari et Miranda du coin de l'œil. Au final, elle sorti en lançant à Kanda qui tressaillit :

-Je dirait à Lavi de passer te voir quand il aura un petit peu de temps !

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cantine, les mains dans les poches, traçant son chemin en regardant le plafond.

Elle y trouva Allen et Leenalee, qui lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Une fois encore, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et une question se pressait sur toutes les lèvres. Allen finit par la formuler.

-Euh, dit, pourquoi tu n'as pas remis le kimono, ça t'allait bien…

-Oui, pourquoi ?, renchérit Leenalee à la grande surprise et de Lavi, et de Allen.

Celle-ci eut un sourire sadique mais uniquement dans sa tête…

Ses joues se colorèrent un peu, elle baissa les yeux, et dit, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-C'est… Je ne dois pas le dire… Il me l'a interdit…

Le sang de tous les membres de la salle ne fit qu'un tour.

-QUI ?

-C'est… c'est… Non, je ne dois pas le dire ! Après, il se vengera sur mon frère…

-OH !

Allen s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Il te fait chanter ?

-N…Non !

-Je vois… Dit moi juste qui est ce salaud, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

Leenalee joignit bientôt ses efforts à ceux de son ami, mais sans plus de résultats. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient toutes ouies, prêtent à saisir le nom du coupable.

-Non, je ne vous le dirait pas, arrêtez !

Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes, et comme un seul homme, la salle entière déglutit. Lavi se leva hâtivement, renversant sa chaise, et elle sorti précipitamment de la grande pièce.

Héhéhé, sa vengeance était en marche…

-h*¤¤*h-

Elle rentra à sa chambre et pris un bon bain chaud. C'est qu'on était quand même en plein hiver !

Et puis son corps d'homme lui manquait, c'était agréable d'avoir des habits à la bonne taille. Il resta donc en mode homme et sorti dans les couloirs. Il voulait aller chercher le kimono qu'il avait mit à laver au premier sous sol. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui ne cafterait pas, là-bas.

Mais il fallait qu'il évite de croiser des gens, sinon il aurait à fournir une explication… Au pire, il dirait qu'il était venu prendre des affaires.

Il tournait au coin d'un des grands couloirs de la congrégation, quand un boulet de canon lui rentra dedans.

Un boulet de canon avec de beaux et longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus nuit qui plongèrent avec surprise dans celui, vert de Lavi. Celui-ci était tombé à la renverse, et avait un Kanda stupéfait assit sur son ventre. Il entendit des voix venant dans leur direction, et visiblement, c'était elles que Yuu fuyait… Il le saisit par la main et l'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Lavi lui fit un sourire confiant et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chhhhhhut…

Il plaqua Kanda contre le mur, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre bloquant muugen.

Deux secondes plus tard, Allen et Leenalee arrivaient. Allen bloqua lui aussi Leenalee contre la paroie et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Attend… Ils n'allaient pas le faire ici ? Kanda jeta à Lavi un regard scandalisé et affolé : ils n'allaient pas rester ici ? Lavi eut un sourire d'excuse. Bouger, s'était se compromettre…

Ils eurent de la chance, le couple clandestin s'éloigna, et ils purent souffler. Lavi ôta sa main de sur la bouche du samourai qui inspira une grande goulée d'air.

-Désolé, Yuu, Tu ne te serais pas tenu tranquille, sinon…

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

-T'étais pas en mission, toi ?

-Ah ! Au fait ! Lavi m'a dit de passer te voir quand je serais là… C'est pourquoi faire ?

Le message était déjà passé ? Kanda pensait avoir un peu plus de temps pour y penser… Il grommela :

-Pour rien !

-Et, c'est vrai que tu lui parles plus qu'a moi ?

Il avait prit un air plaintif pour dire ça, et malgré le fait qu'il dépassait le brun d'une demi tête, il le regardait par en dessous, accentuant son caractère puéril. Gêné, l'autre recula, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Le regard de Lavi se fit sombre, et il se redressa.

-Je vois. C'est vrai. Tu la laisses t'appeler par ton prénom, aussi ?

Les yeux de Kanda flamboyèrent et il reprit contenance.

-Je ne laisse personne m'appeler par mon prénom !

Le roux lui fit un sourire radieux :

-Merci Yuu !

Complètement décontenancé, l'exorciste ne su pas quoi répondre. Le sourire de Lavi était tellement inhabituel qu'il l'avait déstabilisé… Celui-ci se retenait très fort de ne pas embrasser le japonais, même si cela le privait du plaisir de le faire sous son aspect féminin, il était juste heureux d'avoir une concession de Yuu pour lui tout seul.

Celui-ci envisageait pour de bon de revoir sa relation avec le rouquin … Que représentait-il pour lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour Lavi ? … Et pour sa sœur ? Ah, il n'aimait pas se poser de telles questions !

Le borgne fit demi tour joyeusement et fila en criant à Kanda un retentissant « à tout à l'heure ! » .

Le samouraï resta planté là trente secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de s'en retourner s'entraîner. L'après-midi était déjà très avancé, ils se reverraient sûrement au dîner.

*èWé*

Le soir venu, le brun descendit au réfectoire et repéra Allen et Leenalee qui mangeaient ensembles. Ils avaient l'air tellement niait qu'on aurait pu les croire sous un arc-en-ciel, avec des cœurs dans les yeux… Pff, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte jusqu'à maintenant ? Tsss… Mais à présent qu'il savait le point faible du Moyashi, celui-ci allait souffrir ! A la moindre incartade, il balancerait tout à Komui ! Mais c'était cruel pour la pauvre chinoise… Bah, ça lui apprendrait à se mêler de ses propres affaires !

Il s'assit tout de même à côté d'eux quand elle l'invita. Le lapin ferait sûrement de même, et il n'avait pas envie de manger en tête à tête avec lui… quoique ? Agacé par les petits cœurs virtuels qui lui rebondissaient dessus, il finit par lâcher :

-Arrêtez de vous faire des câlins dans les couloirs, l'autre incapable va finir par s'en apercevoir…

Les deux amoureux virèrent au blanc, et Allen demanda :

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Comme ta tignasse de vieux dans une foule de bruns, moyashi… (Traduction, maintenant, j'ai un moyen de pression sur toi, donc tu la fermes.)

-Tu…Tu ne va pas le dire à grand-frère ?

Kanda jeta un coup d'œil à Leenalee, elle avait l'air complètement désemparée…

-… Ça dépendra du moyashi… T'arrêtes de me chercher pour un oui ou pour un non, c'est la condition.

Allen grimaça mais il admit.

Leenalee, contente de savoir qu'ils pourraient rester tous les deux demanda, pour changer de sujet :

-Et ta journée, comment elle s'est passée ?

Kanda haussa les épaules, il n'avait rien à leur dire de spécial… Ah si !

-Lavi est revenu.

-AAH ?

Toute la cantine avait tendue l'oreille au nom « Lavi » et le cri de surprise leur avaient échappé…

Même Allen et Leenalee avaient l'air vaguement déçut. C'est qu'elle était vachement canon, la sœur du rouquin…

Celui-ci entrait justement dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un seul mouvement, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il commanda un dîné à Jerry, et attendit, appuyé contre la rambarde, les couvant d'un regard à la fois las et moqueur. Son attitude lascive, son T-shirts et son pantalon moulants, sa peau dorée, ses cheveux flamboyants, son unique œil d'émeraude,…

Ce n'est qu'alors que la congrégation dans son ensemble se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien à envier à sa sœur. Elle était belle fragile et délicate, lui était _sexy_, et d'un genre « exotique », dans le bon sens du terme il était beau. Sans faire plus attention aux regards qui le couvaient, il se dirigea vers la table de ses amis dès qu'il eut son plat.

Ceux-ci avaient aussi remarqué les détails qu'ils n'avaient pas vu auparavant chez leur ami, et il ne purent s'empêcher de rougir quand il s'assit avec eux, avec, il faut le dire, une grace érotique.

Il commença à manger pendant que personne ne lui posait de questions, mais c'était inévitable. Finalement, Allen demanda :

-Alors, comment ça va ?

Lavi eut un sourire qui fit rougir la moitié féminine du réfectoire…

-Bien, je te remercie…

Le ton suave de sa voix fit rosir l'autre moitié.

Leenalee poursuivit, après avoir dégluti discrètement.

-Et ta mission, c'était comment ?

Le rouquin eut une moue ennuyée :

-Et bien, ce n'est pas encore finit… On continuera de se relayer auprès de grand-père tant que le grand intendant n'aura pas trouvé de solution à notre problème…

-Grand frère ?

-Oui, Komui. Au départ, c'est à cause de lui que Lavia à dû venir… Elle travaille dans une autre branche des Bookman, à l'origine… Au fait, vous la trouvez comment, ma sœur ?

Il avait incliné la tête en fermant son œil, incitation à regarder son cou de rêve…

Cette fois, Allen et Leenalee déglutirent de concert, avec toute la salle.

-Et bien…

-Elle est moins chiante que toi.

La réponse de Kanda avait fusée. Il écoutait la conversation sans en avoir l'air, et ce stupide lapin l'énervait à le regarder en faisant des gestes… comme depuis le début du repas ! Parce que Lavi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'Allen lui avait donné une occasion de relever la tête…

Le roux plissa l'œil, avec un sourire narquois. Il lâcha, très distinctement :

-85B.

En face de lui, Kanda articula lentement.

-Par-don ?

On entendait plus un bruit, toutes les personnes présentes se retenaient de respirer en attendant la réponse de Lavi.

-85B, Yuu… A vu d'œil, Leenalee porte du C ! (il se tourna vers ladite jeune fille.) Vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement stupéfaite.

Allen regarda la poitrine de sa copine avec une sorte d'émerveillement… Il se reprit trèèès vite au regard noir que sa propriétaire lui lança.

Pendant ce temps, Lavi donnait un cours à Kanda. Thème ? S'y retrouver dans les tailles de soutiens gorges…

-Alors, en fait, le chiffre, c'est le tour de poitrine, comme le tour de taille, le tour de hanche, … pas besoins de te faire un dessin *. Et la lettre, c'est… en fait, plus tu avances dans l'alphabet, plus la taille augmente.

Kanda le regarda avec un mélange de dégoût et d'horreur :

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers !

-Moi ? Mais non, (il sourit encore.) Rien qu'en tant que Bookman, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'intéresser à la taille de la poitrine des filles !

Mais quel crâneur ! Enfin, il valait mieux pour Kanda qu'il ignore la suite de la phrase de Lavi. En gros, c'était : « comme avoir des vues sur ton corps à toi, Yuu… » Moui. Lavi l'admettait. Il était un gros pervers.

-Mais au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu trouvais mon adorable petite sœur !

Le japonais lui servit un regard froid.

-Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'intéresser à la poitrine des filles, d'autant plus que nous sommes en guerre.

Sur ce, il se leva avec son plateau et sorti après l'avoir déposé.

Lavi le suivi, il voulait continuer cette discussion.

Il rattrapa Kanda dans un couloir et entama tout de suite :

-Mais, Yuu, qu'y a-t-il de plus important que de profiter de la vie et des personnes qu'on aime alors que justement, on peut mourir à tout moment ?

Kanda ne s'arrêta pas, forçant Lavi à parler en marchant.

-Je te retourne la question, c'est toi qui l'as dit le premier.

-Moi, il y a quelqu'un que j'aime, qui est très important pour moi, malgré mon travail de Bookmen.

Il s'était arrêté. Le samouraï soupira et se retourna. Le rouquin le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans sourire.

-Et toi, Yuu, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Que tu veux protéger au péril de ta vie ? Avec qui tu voudrais passer le restant de tes jours ? Ou même une seconde ? Lavi baissa les yeux. Mon amour est impossible. (Après un silence, il releva brusquement la tête.) Mais je suis heureux d'être amoureux ! C'est une personne formidable. Ce serait bien que tu connaisses ce sentiment, toi aussi, Yuu.

Le japonais ne savait pas quoi répliquer, il se tut. Lavi le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui, mais il finit par lui tourner le dos, à regret.

Kanda le suivit des yeux.

L'amour… Etait-ce vraiment aussi important que ça ? Il avait toujours très bien vécu sans. Mais ce n'est que lorsque l'on s'aperçoit d'un manque qu'il vous fait souffrir.

Il repensa à Allen et Leenalee, avec leurs petits cœurs et leurs arcs-en-ciel en fond de trame…

Beeeuuuurkk…

Non, décidément, si c'était ça l'amour, il s'en passerait, il ne voulait pas devenir aussi stupide que ces deux là !

Il retourna dans sa chambre en repensant tout de même à Lavi. Pourquoi pensait-il que l'amour était si important ? Et qui donc était la personne qu'il aimait ?

_**;  
><strong>_

_**;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*(oh, des seins !)<strong>_

_**1) Là, tu as mis, Naru-sama, que Kanda avait l'intention de s'excuser auprès de Komui et Reever… Hum, c'est plus qu'improbable, non ?**_

_**2) Je me rends compte que ça ne ressemble plus du tout à la fiction d'origine… Et il y a beaucoup plus de Yaoi !**_

_**Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi…**_

_**3) C'est pas juste, j'ai pas de chibi pour faire des remarques débiles sur ce que j'écris !**_

_**4) Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je veux toujours la suite de Naru-sama… Sinon, comment veut-elle que j'avance ?**_

_**5) Une petite review pour votre chouette ?**_


	5. 3: Kanda mène son enquète

_**D'abord, toutes mes excuses, je sais que j'y ai mis le temps, j'en suis désolée, je bloquais un peu sur la fin. Et comme en ce moment je me concentre sur ma fic sur Sherlock, je crois que le suivant va aussi mettre un peu de temps… Navrées. m(_ _)m**_

.

**Auteur : Pas moi, en tout cas… Quoique… Bon, on réglera ça d'ici la prochaine fois, avec mon égo.**

**Titre, Lavi ½**

**Disclamer : Les persos de Hoshino, des idées de Rumiko Takahashi la grande, et l'histoire de Naru-sama ! Je suis bien dans le mouv de ce site, moi… Tant qu'à copier, ne faisons pas les choses à moitié ! (yeah, ça rime)**

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Après s'être fait transformé en fille par Miranda, Lavi… **

**J'ai la flemme, relisez le…t^t… Sachez seulement que tout commença par une crise de hoquet !**

**Remake de la fic de Naru-sama, pour plus de précisions, lisez-là.**

**Couples : Lavi*Kanda, (à fond), Allen*Leenalee (parodique, oui, très !), Lavi*Leenalee*Miranda (rhooo, léger, rassurez vous.) Miranda*marie (ils sont mignons, tout les deux…), et un peu de Komui*Reever. (Il y a-t'il des homophobes qui sont parvenu jusqu'ici ? Qu'ils fassent demi-tour…)**

**Bon, j'arrive à un moment délicat, et je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir… Vous verrez bien.**

**Mais quel titre puis-je bien mettre ? … Aléa jacta est…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3, originalement 4 : Quand Kanda mène son enquête. [1]<strong>

.

.

.

.

Lavi se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar : Yuu découvrait son secret et le méprisait au point de ne plus vouloir entendre parler de lui… Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais les refoula. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Kanda apprenne ce qu'il était !

Il n'y avait qu'une semaine qu'il avait bu cette foutu potion, et il se demandait comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. [2] Papi Bookman serait forcément au courant quand il rentrerait, et il allait sûrement être puni… Au pire, il devinerait les sentiments de son petit fils pour l'exorciste de seconde génération, et il l'enverrais loin pour le remplacer par un autre membre. Il ne fallait pas ! Mais alors, que faire ? Il soupira et quitta ses draps.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'aller voir où en étaient les recherches sur l'antidote auprès de cette saleté de Komui Lee…

Il s'habilla, pas motivé, et descendit vers la section scientifique.

.

**~µ*W*µ~**

.

Kanda se réveilla sur de la surprise, lui. Il avait rêvé de Lavi ! Ou de Lavia ? Tout ce qu'il avait retenu du rêve, c'était cet œil vert, franc, pour une fois, et une voix, androgyne, celle des deux mélangée, qui lui murmurait « je t'aime ». Puis la silhouette floue se retournait, faisant voltiger un nuage de cheveux de feu, et elle disait « nous sommes très liés… plus que quiconque ne le saura jamais. » et elle s'en allait lentement, tristement. Lui, il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots, il essayait de…les rattraper pour leur demander, mais ils s'effaçaient dans un paysage opaque et blancs, en se tenant par la main.

Il réfléchit trente secondes.

Bon, si quelqu'un savait quoique se soit ici, c'était le grand intendant. Il allait découvrir ce que Lavia et son crétin de frère lui cachaient !

Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et se rendit à l'endroit le plus dangereux de la congrégation…

Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand il entendit la voix de Lavi, à l'intérieur.

-Comment ça Bak s'est perdu ?

-Allons, allons, Lavi, c'est bon… Et puis, ton grand père n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps en chine…

-Oh mon Dieu… Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour moi… Je veux pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui ! Vous comprenez ça ? Vous pouvez le comprendre, j'en suis sur !

-Lavi…

Kanda était étonné. Lavi aimait un mec ? Ça lui ressemblait bien, ça… Mais qui, alors ? Allen ? C'était le garçon avec qui il passait le plus de temps… Mais alors, quand ils les avaient vu, avec Leenalee, il avait dû souffrir bien plus que lui de devoir supporter ce spectacle… Décidément, le moyashi ne remonterait jamais dans son estime.

-Je le sais bien que je ne dois pas être amoureux… Que ce sera voué à l'échec par la voie que j'ai choisie…

La voix de Lavi se brisa, à travers la porte.

-Essaye de l'oublier, Lavi, pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu ne feras qu'en souffrir.

-Comme si je pouvais ! Et je souffre déjà ! Lâcha le roux sarcastique. Si jamais il apprend ça, il ne voudra plus jamais me voir… Comme si grand-père ne suffisait pas…

.

Kanda était surpris de voir Lavi si tourmenté, c'était étrange ! Presque gênant… Pour la peine, Moyashi allait souffrir.

.

Il eut juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas se prendre la porte quand le Bookman l'ouvrit. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard triste, pensant sûrement qu'il venait d'arriver, et parti, tête et épaules basses. Il avait l'œil rouge et cerné, pire qu'après sa crise de hoquet. Kanda avait presque été tenté de demander si ça allait.

Komui, le vit sur le pas de la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

Kanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'il décidait de balancer le Moyashi pour lui faire payer, Allen se ferait tuer par l'intendant, et cela ferait encore plus de peine à Lavi… Et puis, pourquoi prêtait-il autant d'attention aux problèmes de cœur du crétin de Lapin ? … Sûrement parce que c'était déstabilisant de le voir déprimé. Il se reprit en regardant le regard que lui lançait le grand intendant. A tout hasard, il demanda :

-Lavi va repartir ?

Komui ouvrit grand les yeux. Kanda avait prononcé « Lavi » ? Il bégaya :

-Euh, et bien… non, il est en suspend… Son grand-père peut revenir à tout moment, mais ils repartiront peut-être pour toujours… Donc, voilà…

-C'est parce qu'il est amoureux d'Allen ?

-D'A… D'ALLEN ?

-Qui d'autre ? Kanda haussa un sourcil, les yeux toujours aussi froids que d'habitude.

Le grand intendant jugea qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire. Sinon, ce que Lavi avait prévu se réaliserait sûrement… Mais…

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Lavi, toi, maintenant ?

-J'ai juste entendu un bout de votre conversation devant la porte…

-Et tu voulais quoi, au juste ?

Embarrassé, Kanda répondit plus où moins au pif :

-Euh… Il n'y a pas de missions, en ce moment ?

Komui secoua la tête.

-Non… Il faut croire que le comte Millénaire se prépare pour les fêtes, on n'a pas vu d'Akuma depuis un moment… Et il n'y a rien du côté des innocences non plus.

Bon, tant pis. Kanda haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Il allait encore passer la journée à s'entraîner… A force, c'était ennuyant.

-Humhum, Kanda !

Il tourna la tête vers le chef de la section scientifique.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais pas essayer de réconforter Lavi ?

Ce fut au tour de Kanda d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

-Non mais vous m'avez bien regardé ?

-Ben, on sait jamais…

Le grand frère de Leenalee débloquait grave, là ! En grommelant, il quitta le bureau et s'en alla vers les terrains d'entraînement.

.

En chemin, il croisa Lavia, qui parlait avec Miranda, l'air un peu essoufflée, dans les mêmes vêtements que son frère, et trempée de surcroît. L'exorciste s'excusait :

-Je suis navrée, c'est la deuxième fois que ça vous arrive…

Lavia évita le regard de Kanda pour répondre :

-C'est sans importance. Mais justement, la dernière fois, nous avions discuté de quelque chose…

Miranda la regardait tranquillement, sans se douter de ce qu'y allait lui arriver…

-Allons voir Leenalee, veux-tu ?

Kanda ouvrit grands les yeux. Qu'est ce que ce Lap… cette lapine préparait ?

Curieux, il hésita entre les suivre et se dire qu'il en avait rien à battre et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller s'entraîner ! Dans un sens, il aurait dû se fier à sa deuxième impression et partir sans demander son reste. Mais il s'ennuyait, alors quand Lavia lui proposa, sans trop y croire, de les accompagner, il hocha simplement la tête. Il vit l'œil de la rouquine s'écarquiller sous la surprise, et ses joues rosirent. Les sourcils froncés, il la dévisagea. Elle était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « mignonne »… Il avait entendu des traqueurs en parler au réfectoire.

A la congrégation, il y avait le trio des quatre saisons. Trio transformé en quatuor grace à Lavia depuis peut.

En fait, c'était les quatre filles les plus canons de la congrégation.

La maréchale Cloud Nine était l'été, avec ses cheveux blonds et sa poitrine opulente, Miranda était l'hivers, avec sa peau palichonne, ses cernes sous les yeux, et ses cheveux noirs. Leenalee était le printemps, bien sur, avec son caractère enjoué et son teint frais… Et jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours manqué l'automnes.

C'était Lavi qui avait fait remarqué que les trois filles de la congrégations avait chacune une saison, s'il avait su qu'il deviendrait la quatrième…

Il emmena Miranda et … Kanda dans la chambre de Leenalee, surveillant les couloirs. Il avait Kanda avec lui, si Komui débarquait, il aurait du mal à se sortir d'embarra… (Le grand intendant ne voudrait surement pas le savoir dans la chambre de sa sœur avec la réputation qu'il avait… Réputation totalement injustifiée, d'ailleurs ! Il n'avait jamais eut de chance en amour, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer…)

Une fois dans la chambre de Leenalee, Lavia et celle-ci commencèrent par mesurer Miranda sous toutes ses « coutures », en long, en large, et même en travers.

Quand elles en arrivèrent à la poitrine, Lavia jetât un coup d'œil à Kanda, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, il les regardait faire, interloqué. Bon, on allait le dispenser de la mesure de la poitrine. Elle jaugea Miranda d'un regard et dit :

-90 B ?

La pauvre allemande était toute rouge, elle hocha la tête chaotiquement.

Leenalee s'empara d'une vieille robe de Miranda qu'elle avait au préalable récupérée et, avec l'aide de Lavia, s'occupa de la relooker.

Elles rajoutèrent des dentelles, des rubans, raccourcirent la jupe et joignirent à la tenue une paire de collants noirs.

Kanda était assez… Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans cette pièce. On ne faisait pas attention à lui et il pouvait regarder sans problèmes, mais cette situation était étrange. Qu'est ce qu'il foutais là ?

Il aurait dû refuser quand Lavia lui avait demandé… Mais juste à ce moment là, il avait eut une pensée pour son frère, et… Il n'avait pas dit non.

Il regarda Lavia. Ses vêtements avaient un peu séché, mais elle frissonnait. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'essuyer les cheveux. Il soupira. Lavi aussi ne prenait pas soin de sa santé… Il se rendit compte qu'il pensait de plus en plus souvent « Lavi » à la place de « baka usagi » … Pourquoi ? Par pitié ? Il était capable de ce sentiment là ? Il haussa mentalement les épaules, se décolla du mur, enleva son manteau, et avec un « Tsch ! » excédé, il le lança sur la tête de Lavia.

Celle-ci sursauta, surprise, et regarda dans sa direction.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Etonnée, elle rougit, toucha le tissu noir, sourit un peu, y enfouit sont visage pour cacher son bonheur avant de se rendre compte que Miranda, Leenalee et Kanda la regardait, tout les trois, se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient…

La meilleure c'est… L'ignorance. Lavi leva vers eux son œil vert et innocent et eut un joli sourire :

-C'est tout doux ! Lavi aussi il a un uniforme de ce tissu là ? En plus c'est tous chaud…

Ce fut au tour de Kanda de rougir, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi…

.

**_-¤xWx¤-_**

.

Quand elles en eurent finit avec Miranda, Lavia rendit son manteau à Kanda qui lui tourna le dos, troublé.

Le cœur de Lavi se serra. Evidemment. Et même si cela avait été possible, il restait le lapin détesté. C'était impossible. Est-ce qu'il devait s'écouter et renoncer maintenant pour ne pas avoir à tuer Lavia par la suite, ou bien en profiter tant qu'il pouvait, quitte à en souffrir plus tard ? Son caractère le poussait plutôt vers la seconde option, alors que le « Bookman » en lui, lui conseillait vivement la première.

-Lavia ?

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire, et dit qu'il allait prendre un bain. Et… trouvant que c'était une bonne idée, Leenalee entraîna Miranda vers les bains communs… Et merde. Il n'avait pas prévu ça… Mais il aurait du s'y attendre. Le problème des bains communs, c'était la source. Chaude. Et oui.

Il s'y rendit quand même, et s'arrangea pour entrer avant que les deux autres ait commencée à se changer.

La vapeur s'éleva et l'enveloppa, lui rendant sa forme d'origine. Dommage, l'idée de prendre un bain avec deux filles aussi mignonnes que Leenalee et Miranda ne lui aurait pas déplut.

Bon, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il avait l'habitude d'entrer et de sortir de n'importe où, il avisa la fenêtre. Hum… Moui. La température dehors le retransformerait illico, mais pour descendre… Il était au deuxième étage, et si son corps avait gardé sa souplesse, il aurait dû garder ses vêtements… Des bruits se firent entendre, et il escalada prestement le mur. Il murmura un « désolé les filles… » et passa de l'autre côté.

.

Le vent glacé le frappa soudainement, manquant de le faire tomber. Le changement radical de température eut l'effet escompté et Lavi redevint « Lavia », en serviette, accrochée à la paroi de la tour de la congrégation.

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, mais il entendit quand même Leenalee s'étonner, à l'intérieur.

-Lavia n'est pas là ?

La voix hésitante de Miranda se fit entendre :

-Elle avait peut-être quelque chose à faire en urgence…

-Oui surement…

.

Lavi reporta son attention vers le vide devant lui. Et sous lui… Il n'avait jamais eut le vertige, mais là, un étourdissement le prit. Juste en dessous, assit sur le banc de parc, les coudes sur les cuisses, regardant la neige blanche dans la lumière du soir, … Kanda.

Là, il était mal. Comment expliquer au japonais ce qu'il faisait accroché au mur, à moitié… en fait, non, TOUTE nue ? Elle pouvait toujours essayer de rejoindre une des fenêtres annexes, en espérant qu'elle ne donne pas sur les bains…

Elle se décala doucement, lentement, frémissant de douleur sous le vent d'hiver.

Mais sur toute les pierres de tous les murs de la congrégation, il y avait cette petite, là, juste à cet endroit là, qui n'avait jamais été fixée correctement… Lavi essaya de l'attraper, et non seulement elle lâcha sa serviette mais cette saleté de vent changea soudain de sens pour emporter le bout de tissu éponge… sur la tête de Kanda.

-Qu'est ce que…

Lavi suivi son seul et maigre vêtement : en poussant un hurlement aigu, elle dégringola du haut de la tour. Heureusement pour elle, Kanda se mit dessous juste à temps.

Il avait du mal à trouver une explication logique à la situation… Il dévisagea Lavia, assise à califourchon sur son ventre, essayant de se remettre de sa frayeur. Il sembla soudain remarqué qu'elle était complètement nue… Il détourna les yeux et lui tendis la serviette.

Lavi poussa un petit cris et se couvrit comme elle pu.

Kanda se dégagea et se leva.

Il leva les yeux vers le point de chute de Lavia.

-Pourquoi tu es tombée de là haut ? Comment ?

-Je… euh… Je me suis penchée pour voir la vue sur le parc dehors, mais j'ai glissé…

Elle mentait, il en était quasiment sur. En temps normal, un regard aura suffit à faire avouer la vérité à n'importe qui… Mais elle était comme son frère, spéciale.

Mais pour l'instant, elle faisait comme toute personne normale assise nue dans la neige par un vent et un froid pareil : elle grelottait et claquait de dents. Ses pieds avaient déjà viré au violet…

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Kanda ôta son manteau et le passa sur ses épaules. Avec soulagement, elle s'y emmitoufla prestement.

-Merci !

Kanda bougonna une réponse et détourna le regard : Le sourire de Lavia était éblouissant.

En cherchant à éviter son regard vert, il posa le sien sur ses pieds. Mauves. Elle ne devait plus les sentir… Elle ne se plaignait pas, pourtant.

Il aimait bien ça, chez elle. Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour rien. Malgré tout, si ça continuait, il était possible qu'elle en perde l'usage. Il commença à marcher vers la porte menant à l'intérieur. Sans se retourner, il finit par dire :

-Tu viens ?

Sans même attendre, une quelconque réponse, il supposa qu'elle le suivait, et continua jusqu'à la porte. Ce n'est qu'en y arrivant qu'il s'aperçut quand fait, non.

-Bon sang !

Il couru à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Elle y était encore, essayant de traîner ses pieds dans la neige, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quand elle se rendit compte de la présence de Kanda, elle les sécha vite dans les manches noirs de l'uniforme.

-Je… Je suis désolée, je crois que ma cheville gauche a été foulée… Je… Ne te déranges pas, j'y arriverais…

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se dirigea vers elle et avant qu'elle ait pu dire ouf, il la souleva dans ses bras. Elle était toute légère…

Il la porta comme ça jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et la déposa là bas, entre de bonnes mains.

On le mit à la porte de suite, et il vit arriver le grand intendant peu de temps après.

Il crut entendre que Lavia avait perdu connaissance et qu'en fait de « foulée », sa cheville était belle et bien cassée.

Il resta là, avant de penser à aller chercher le Lapin. Après tout, c'était la place d'un frère.

Il chercha un peu partout, alla jusque dans la chambre du Bookman pour le trouver. Il n'avait pas entendu dire que Lavi était retourné près de son grand-père… Il était où, se crétin ? ?

.

A l'infirmerie, on avait averti Komui des recherches de Kanda. Il regarda Lavi, étendu sur le lit, la cheville bandée, à peine revenu de son évanouissement.

-Kanda est en train de faire le tour de la congrégation pour te voir, et tu étais juste sous son nez… C'est…

L'infirmière en chef entra dans la petite chambre et fourra un thermomètre dans la bouche de Lavi avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répliquer.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis au courant de tout, le grand intendant ma raconté. J'espère que Kanda vous cherchera encore un peu.

Oui, il serait bête qu'il revienne à l'infirmerie et qu'il le trouve la cheville dans le plâtre… Comme sa _sœur_.

On le laissa sel pour qu'il puisse dormir, les anti-douleurs l'assommaient déjà... Mais rien à faire, il était tracassé.

Il se leva en boitillant, et prit une carafe d'eau froide, qu'il se versa sur la tête. Il y avait un miroir, il s'y regarda, sans expression. D'un point de vue masculin, il était vraiment pas mal… Mais si Kanda tombait amoureux de sa forme féminine, qu'arriverait-il quand il devrait faire disparaître Lavia ? Les sentiments, les rougeurs, la gêne, toutes les émotions que Kanda avait vu sur son visage féminin, c'était ses sentiments à lui aussi, il les ressentait vraiment… Il était complètement paralysé à l'idée que le samouraï puisse le haïr pour lui avoir mentit et…

L'infirmière en chef arriva derrière lui.

-Ce doit être étrange…

-Ça l'est. Vous voulez essayer ? Je suis sur que le grand intendant a encore de sa potion-miracle.

-Non, merci, rit la dame. Kanda voulait entrer, mais je lui ai dit que vous aviez besoin de repos. Tout le monde n'a pas un corps immortel ! (Lavi fit un sourire fatigué.) A ce propos, vous n'avez mal nulle part ?

-Non… Un peu au ventre, mais depuis trois semaines, je ne mange pas régulièrement, donc…

Elle haussa les épaules, se sécha un peu et se recoucha.

Komui lui avait annoncer que Panda rentrait. Il l'avait mis au courant, mais juste pour la transformation. Il avait au moins eut la décence de préciser que c'était de sa faute et de garder pour lui les sentiments du Bookman...

Lavi avait vraiment mal au ventre, mais la fatigue l'emporta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[1](Argl, c'est impossible, ça…) <strong>

**[2] Moi aussi…**

**3) Au fait, Naru-sama, Moi je veux bien la version avec Quiproquo… Tu me la passe ? (Yeux de …chouette.)**

**4) Naru-sama, quand je relis ton chapitre, je me dit que, quand même, ma version et plus romantique… Pauvre Lavi…Tu lui en fais voir de belles…**

**5), j'ai coupé le passage ou Leenalee et Allen viennent le voir, mais je me rattraperais après. **

**6)Alors, Naru-sama ? C'était comment ?**

**7) Review ?**


End file.
